Endotracheal (ET) tubes are used to protect a patient's airway can and can sometimes be difficult to insert. An ET tube can be connected to a ventilator to help the patient breathe. Often, once the ET tube is in position, it remains in position and holds the patient's airway open. If the ET tube is prematurely removed or exchanged under adverse conditions, the airway can swell shut or become difficult to re-secure. Unfortunately, over time, the ET tube can be a pathway for bacteria or other undesired pathogens or may become somewhat occluded by biofilms or mucus or components. Also, the tube itself may undesirably change, e.g., the cuff may fail or the tube may change in size and/or shape which might require changing the tube, again sometimes under difficult circumstances.